Miracle - Part 2
by Sarah501B
Summary: Sequel to "Miracle"; read that one first. What if Gladys's baby had survived the surgery? EO twist, enjoy :)


_**A/N: Sequel to my one-shot, "Miracle", and yes, you have to read it to understand this one. You can look for it on my profile, but if you prefer using the search tools from the FF website, please note that Elliot isn't marked as a main character in "Miracle", only Liv. For the sake of this story, Elliot is divorced.  
I don't own them. As if we didn't know that already.**_

* * *

_They walked out of the room, leaving the little baby in a peaceful slumber._

- So, does she, uh... Does she have a daddy yet? – Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed.

- I didn't dare to... – she whispered.

- Didn't dare to what, Liv?

- When I applied for adoption, they told me I didn't fit the profile, you remember that? – Elliot nodded. – Three years later, this pregnant, messed up kid waltzes into the squad room and suffers an accident while running away from the creep who raped her. The baby is born three months earlier than she was supposed to, and the mother, who is 22 and can't get a decent job because she dropped school as soon as she finished junior high, decides I will be a better mom. When they took Lucy to the operation room, the doctor told me she didn't have even 50% of chances of making it through, yet three hours later that very doctor got out of the room and told me that "miracle" was the only word she could think of to describe what had happened – Olivia realized she had tears in her eyes. – I didn't dare to ask for anything else, Elliot. I would, though, if I hadn't neglected God for more than forty years.

"I'd ask for you", she thought.

- Maybe you should, Liv. I know He'll hear you, He always does.

- Even the ones who don't deserve to be heard?

- Don't say such things, Liv. You're a great woman to whom bad things have happened, that's all. I told you once and I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it, it doesn't define who you are. You save people from having the same fate your mother had just by putting away creeps like the one who raped Gladys. So, maybe, Liv, you should give it a try and ask Him. He might comply sooner than you think.

Olivia closed her eyes.

"God, I just want this girl to live the happy, normal life my mother wasn't able to give me. If you could, I'd like to ask you for someone who loves us, and especially her, unconditionally, who'll do everything to keep her safe and who will never ever do anything that might hurt her..."

Suddenly, Olivia opened her eyes. She didn't notice it before – or maybe she did, but since she had no children she never really thought about it –, but there was no need for prayers. There was a man who she had no doubt would protect and love her and her baby, and he was standing right next to her.

She just hoped he felt the same.

Elliot, noticing the sudden change of her mood, looked at her.

- Have you made your wish already?

Olivia looked at him.

- There's no need.

His heart dropped a bit.

- Lucy already has a daddy. I just hope he agrees with me on that – she added.

Elliot stopped breathing for a second. He had secretly hoped that Olivia would keep coming for him when she needed help with her baby. But now she had someone and he would be pushed aside...

- And may I know who this lucky gentleman is?

- He's a great man and an excellent father. I know that because I have witnessed plenty of it. He would do anything, be anything, for the sake of his family. He's protective, he's kind...

- Wow, Liv – Elliot tried his best not to sound hurt. – It seems like you hit the jackpot, this guy could beat me as the father of the year anytime. But you said you're not sure if he'll agree with you...? – Olivia nodded. – Why wouldn't he? Any decent guy would do anything to build a family with you.

- He's taken.

- You mean he has someone else?

- Not exactly. He's not married, but... – She gave him a meaningful look. – I've known him for eleven years and he's got five kids already.

Oh. _Oh_.

– You mean, you... Me?

- Come on, El. Fin, Munch and Cragen bought her a few toys, but you? You bought the entire girls area from Toys'R'Us. _And_ you had the idea of building the crib. You hold her and feed her from the bottle and sing her lullabies when I'm sick or drowning in paperwork. I don't know much about it, I'll give you that, but, the way I see it, you're her father – she said softly.

Elliot couldn't get a word out of his mouth.

- And there's something else... – Olivia said.

- T-t-there is?

- Yes – she stepped closer to him and put her mouth close to his ear. – I love you.

It had been a low whisper, but these three words created a huge noise on his head. No, wait, it was the wild thumping of his heart.

- You-you do?

- Yeah.

- That's... I love you too. Both of you. When you said she had a father already, you scared me. I thought I'd be pushed aside, I thought you'd no longer need me for diaper duty. I don't want to be out of her life, or yours for that matter.

Olivia silenced him with a soft kiss.

- I love you, El, and we're gonna get through this. Together.

- I love you too, Liv.

* * *

_**A/: Yeah, so that's it. I might go on with it, but I'd rather finish one of my two other stories first. I'll think about it. Please review!**_


End file.
